


A New Start

by Danagirl623



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FTM Eddie Thawne, Gen, Has Been Sensitivity Read, One Shot, Self-Reflection, Trans Male Character, Trans!Eddie Thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Recently transitioned Eddie reflects on his old life as he starts his new life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirSama/gifts).



Eddie Thawne had very few pictures of his old life. 

The first was a grainy black and white newspaper clipping of a five year old blonde with twin braids. It was from the opening of his family’s restaurant. 

The next photo was a picture of two smiling preteens with their arms around each other’s shoulder. The people, cousin and best friends, were on a field trip for their school. Someone took pictures of the class and said they felt bad about excluding the “amish twins.” Somehow the teacher knew better than to give it to Eddie’s parents. 

The final picture was a slim tanned tall young woman on a Very Important Day. She was fiddling with the tip of her braid. 

Eddie placed the photos to the side. He looked in the mirror, and studied the kind, masculine face. It was recently shaved, and moisturized carefully. His green eyes featured prominently.

Long gone was the childish wonder and “baby weight.” In its place was a man with wide shoulders, and toned chest. 

Eddie looked into the mirror on the dresser, and smoothed his hair out. His hands ran over the stomach of his pressed gingham dress shirt. He adjusted his belt, and smoothed the thighs of his corduroy pants out. He couldn’t help admiring himself. The way his pants clung to him in the right places made him feel more like himself than ever before.

Eddie stepped out of his bedroom, and into the living room of his new apartment. He tucked his keys, his cell phone, and his wallet into pants pockets. He grabbed himself a light jacket, and stepped out of his apartment. He locked the door behind him, and walked down the hallway to the steps. 

Jauntily he took the steps, and hurried through the lobby of his building. “Mr. Thawne!” he heard being shouted at him.

Eddie closed his eyes and savored the way he felt when he was being properly addressed. “Yes, Ms. Lynch?” 

“Britney,” She panted, smiling widely at him. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be around to direct the movers this afternoon.”

“Thank you so much. That’s so helpful,” Eddie smiled a grin that stretched across his entire face. 

“Where are you heading to?”

“The Police Station.”

“Oh, no!” she said, kindly. “Everything okay?”

Eddie laughed, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Yes ma’am, today’s just my first day on the job. If you’ll excuse me,” he said, slipping by her to hurry to the bus station. 

“Oh, you’re the new detective.”

“Yes ma’am, I am.”

“I feel safer already!” She said, with a wave as Eddie sat down to wait for the bus. 

Eddie glanced around, and exhaled loudly. His pocket rang, and Eddie rushed to pull it out. The area code on the unprogrammed telephone number made Eddie feel a bit sad. 

“Hello, Ma.”

“Your sisters and I have been praying for you, Eddie.”

“Thank you.”

“I just wanted to tell you that Lydia gave birth last night to a little boy.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Eddie asked, as he climbed onto the bus. “Is Dat around?” 

“He’s in the barn. I’ll tell him you asked for him.” 

Eddie flashed a smile at the bus driver, before he slid into a seat. “I love you, Ma. Give my sisters my love.” 

Quietly, Eddie’s mom said, “I can’t call anymore, Eddie.”

“I know, Ma.” 

“Good luck on your new life, my boy.”

“Thanks, Ma. I love you too.” 

Eddie didn’t want to hang up. He couldn’t. He knew that ending this call meant that he’d never hear from his family ever again. 

“Good bye, Eddie,” his mom managed to whisper before the phone clicked off loudly. Eddie took a deep steadying breath, before he tucked his phone in his pocket. He glanced out of the window, and realized it was his stop already. He stood up, wiped his eyes, and made his way off the bus. 

Eddie stood outside the CCPD building, and stared up at it. He wiped his eyes carefully, before squaring his shoulders. He walked into the building, and smiled politely at the desk officer. “Hello,” He said quietly. “My name is Eddie Thawne. I’m the new detective.” 


End file.
